


Stowaway redemption

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Kinktober 2019 [20]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Cowboy!Logan, M/M, Oral Sex, Role-Playing Game, pirate!Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-26 23:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21108932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Logan is a stowaway on Kurt's ship, and he has to convince him not to make him walk the plank.





	Stowaway redemption

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day 20: role play!  
Logan and Kurt are totally into it and the Danger Room is extremely helpful XD

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? How come a cowboy like you ended up on my ship?"

Captain Wagner walked back and forth in front of the cell in which his prisoner was kept.

Logan shrugged.

"I got bored, I wanna see the world."

"And you chose my ship because...?"

"It has a charmin' captain." the cowboy mischievously smirked.

Kurt chuckled, sensually leaning against the bars.

"Usually stowaways are made to walk the plank. Tell me a reason not to do that to you."

"I'm strong. I can do any job you give me." he grinned. "An' I'm good at suckin'."

The pirate straightened up again, interested.

"Are you?" he mischievously asked.

"Wanna test me before you decide?" the cowboy replied in the same tone.

He got down on his knees, spreading his arms to encourage the other.

Kurt weighed up that proposal, then he took out the cell's keys. He opened the door and entered, walking up to his kneeling prisoner.

"Very well, let's see what you can do." he said, lowering his trousers.

"You won't regret it."

Logan winked at him, pushing his hat out of the way. He promptly wrapped his fingers around the other's dick, then he slowly licked it.

He looked up into the captain's eyes while his tongue circled the tip of his dick, caressing the sensitive skin and making it glisten with saliva.

Kurt sighed in pleasure, feeling a rush of excitement run through his spine at that sexy sight.

Logan took that reaction as an encouragement, moving his head back and forth to lick the pirate's length, massaging it with his hands when he couldn't reach it.

As he got hard, the captain grabbed his prisoner's hair, keeping him close without hindering his movements. He had to admit he was right, he was really good with that tongue. And he was such an exciting sight too!

The cowboy took the pirate's tip between his lips and started to suck.

Kurt moaned in pleasure, jerking his hips forward to get more.

Logan looked up at him, the corners of his mouth turned upwards as he slowly and carefully made that dick disappear into his mouth. He licked and sucked, keeping it all in for a few moments before starting to bob his head back and forth.

The captain's moans got louder and more excited, pleasure crossing his body in waves that started from his dick and pooled in his groin; he couldn't help but thrust towards that welcoming throat and skilful tongue.

The cowboy put even more efforts into his actions, resolved to give the other the best orgasm of his life. He licked and sucked and caressed him, studying his expressions and reactions to understand what he liked more and where, then insisting on those things.

Kurt felt his orgasm rise quickly and he was unable to control it as it washed over him like a tide. He came into Logan's mouth, moaning and shivering.

The latter unfazedly swallowed it, licking the other clean as he enjoyed his post-orgasm.

The captain panted with his eyes closed for a minute, supporting himself on his prisoner. When he got a hold of himself he opened his eyes on a grinning Logan.

"So, captain? Is this reason enough for you?" he mischievously asked.

"Oh, totally." Kurt answered, fixing his dick back into his trousers. "Welcome to my crew, cowboy."

He helped him stand up, then the Danger Room's holograms faded.

"It was fun, wasn't it?" Nightcrawler chuckled.

"Yeah, it was. Next time I'll set the stage though."

They chuckled as Wolverine put his hat back on, then they walked out.


End file.
